Deseo en Penumbras
by Ariadne.99
Summary: Emmett estaba loco de deseo por una mujer que no era para el. Una mujer imposible. Su cuñada Bella. Lucho contra ese deseo hasta que en la noche de Halloween este se hizo incontenible. TH. One shot. Primer fic.


**Hola!**

**Esta es mi primer fic. espero que les guste :)  
_**

- Emmett, ¿me estas escuchando?

Emmett fijó la mirada en su hermana, que lo miraba preocupada y quizás con un poco de lástima. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que rompió su compromiso con Rosalie, su novia de siempre, y aquella noche era la fiesta de Halloween que año a año los Cullen organizaban con tanto esfuerzo y ella no estaba a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Alice con una suave sonrisa

- Estoy bien, Alice. En serio. Deja de preocuparte. Eres peor que mamá.

- Lo hago porque te quiero y no me gusta verte así - dijo abrazándolo fuertemente - porque… es por Rosalie que estas así ¿cierto? Puedes confiar en mí.

Emmett suspiró profundamente. Era difícil contestar a algo así, sobre todo cuando no podía ser sincero. Cuando no podía decir la verdad. Alice se soltó suavemente del abrazo y volvió a mirar a su hermano.

- No quiero hablar del tema, Alice – dijo negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Has hablado con ella?

- Hablo en serio, Alice. Déjalo – respondió tajante y suavizó un poco su expresión - Además, esto es una fiesta ¿no?

- Pues si – dijo Alice riendo – Es una fiesta. Y debo decir que luces bastante bien de negro.

- Tu también. Te ves hermosa e hiciste un gran trabajo con la casa, enana.

Cada año, Alice se encargaba de decorar y establecer el tema en base al cual se centraría la fiesta. Según la menor de los Cullen, esa noche debían conectarse con el "lado oscuro" por lo que este año el tema central de la fiesta fue la Oscuridad y la mansión Cullen se había transformado en algo profundamente tétrico y siniestro iluminado solo con el débil fulgor de las velas. Los invitados, por su parte, iban vestidos solo con ropa negra. Ningún otro color era permitido argumentando que usar disfraces era muy común y repetido.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó Alice, sacándolo de sus pensamientos – ¡al fin me hace caso! ¡Está usando el vestido que le regalé!

Siguió la mirada de Alice y sus ojos se posaron en la mujer que rompió todos sus esquemas. La mujer que jamás sería para él. La mujer que deseaba. La mujer de su hermano. Bella.

Venía bajando las escaleras con un vestido negro corto y ajustado que revelaba el esplendor de sus piernas. Esas piernas que moría por recorrer. Y un escote que incitaba a devorar sus pechos. Apartó la mirada y tomó el resto de su trago de un golpe tratando de tragar también su deseo.

No podía seguir así. Ese deseo lo consumía. Al principio, pensaba que solo era una atracción, después de todo, Bella era hermosa. Pero luego, su cercanía, su personalidad, su belleza y sensualidad lo volvieron loco.

Emmett trató de ahogar todos aquellos deseos con Rosalie, pero cada vez que estaban en la cama el rostro de Bella aparecía atormentándolo, llevándolo incluso a hacer de su relación con Rosalie insostenible y se vio en la obligación de romper con ella. Pensaba también en su hermano, Edward, tratando así apagar toda llama de deseo. Pero no podía evitarlo. La quería. Y la tendría, sobre todo después de verla con ese vestido.

- ¿Estás bien, Bella? - preguntó Alice cuando Bella llegó a su lado.

- Claro – dijo sonriendo apenas – es solo que no sé como sobreviviré con estos zapatos. Realmente quieres que me mate.

- Exagerada – dijo Alice sacándole la lengua – Además, son perfectos para luego ir a pedir dulces…

- ¡QUE! – gritaron él y Bella al mismo tiempo

- ¡Es Halloween! – dijo rodando los ojos – ¿qué esperaban? ¡Es la tradición!

- Te recuerdo, querida hermana, que tengo 32 años - dijo Emmett lo más serio posible – no estoy para esos juegos – rió un poco y acotó – y si somos honestos, tu tampoco.

- Pero soy mucho más joven que tu, hermanito – sonrió sacándole la lengua como niña chica – y no olvides que también, soy un milagro.

Emmett no pudo evitar rodar los ojos por ese último comentario de su hermana. Carlisle y Esme, sus padres, después de tenerlo él, trataron por mucho tiempo de darle un hermano. Sin embargo, los años pasaban y no lo conseguían. Finalmente se rindieron y dedicaron todo su amor a su único hijo hasta que después de varios años el milagro ocurrió. Esme estaba embarazada y no solo de uno, sino de dos. Mellizos. Sus milagros. Edward y Alice, que ahora tenían 24 años.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio, Alice – dijo Bella evitando la mirada de Emmett – ¿Y qué pasará con los invitados?

- TODOS vamos a ir. Eso incluye a los invitados.

- Yo no iré. Menos con estos zapatos. – dijo Bella decidida.

- ¡Vamos, Bella! – insistió Alice con ojos suplicantes – ni siquiera tienes la excusa de la edad. ¡Solo tienes 19 años! ¡Hasta hace poco seguías pidiendo dulces!

- No me convencerás. Además, Edward tampoco querrá ir – acotó Bella sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Edward fue el de la idea

Bella y Emmett se quedaron sin saber que decir mientras Alice los miraba con suficiencia luciendo totalmente victoriosa.

- Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a buscar a mi novio que debe estar con el tuyo – dijo mirando a Bella – preparando todo para salir luego. Nos vemos.

Ambos se quedaron solos viendo como Alice se alejaba entre la gente y se perdía de vista. Emmett miró a Bella quien se mordía el labio nerviosamente sin mirarlo aún. Se veía inocentemente sensual. Su parte racional le decía que era una niña. Había trece años de diferencia entre ellos, pero su deseo lo hacía ver la realidad. Lo hacía ver a una mujer completamente sexy y adictiva que le daría todo el placer que ansiaba. Ya nada le importaba.

- Deja de mirarme así – dijo Bella de repente aún sin mirarlo

- ¿Así como?

- Tu sabes a lo que me refiero – respondió seria posando sus ojos en él.

- No puedo evitarlo. NO QUIERO evitarlo – enfatizó sus palabras mirándola fijamente y añadió - ¿Sabes? Estás muy hermosa - sonrió seductoramente.

- Gracias - dijo secamente.

- Tienes un aspecto muy natural y seductor – añadió Emmett sin poder detenerse - Tienes los encantos de una diosa

- ¿Y eso qué significa?

- Que debes de tener uno de los cuerpos más bonitos del planeta. Eres demasiado hermosa para los mortales.

- No deberías decir...

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó él, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

- Creo que lo sabes

- No me importa. Me cansé, Bella. Ya no puedo evitarlo. – respondió firme mientras con su mano rozaba apenas el brazo de Bella - Estamos aquí. Estamos vivos. Y te deseo.

- ¡Estás loco! – dijo encarándolo mientras se apartaba de su roce y murmuró para que el resto de los invitados no los escucharan, pero ellos estaban totalmente ajenos a la tensión que los embargaba a él y a su acompañante – Tus insinuaciones están llegando muy lejos. Ya basta.

- ¿Por qué te resistes tanto? – dijo murmurando seductoramente – Sé que me deseas. Lo sé por el brillo que apareció en tus ojos cuando anuncié que había roto con Rosalie.

- De nuevo. Lo repito. Estás loco – dijo huyendo de su mirada – Yo amo a Edward

- No lo niego. Lo amas – dijo seguro y Bella lo miró sorprendida – pero es a mi quien quieres en tu cama. Es a mí a quien quieres dentro de ti. Un verdadero hombre.

Acercó los labios a la boca de Bella. Por el brillo de sus ojos, supo que estaba deseando que la besara. Pero, de pronto, ella se echó hacia atrás y lo evitó apartándose de él.

- No. Estás equivocado – susurró inquieta mirando al resto de los invitados. Sin embargo sin darse cuenta se habían movido a una esquina oculta en las penumbras de las velas, ocultos de la vista de todos – ¿Qué pretendes, Emmett?

- Pretendo todo – murmuró bajo acercándose a ella una vez más – Te quiero. Te deseo. Te necesito debajo de mí gimiendo de placer. Ya no puedo más.

- Yo estoy con tu hermano…

- Pero es a MÍ a quien deseas.

- No…- respondió agitada - No.

- Lo puedes negar mil veces… pero tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario.

- Emmett… detente – miró en todas direcciones con miedo de ser descubierta.

- No me detendré. Ya no.

Emmett, con un rápido movimiento, la tomó de la mano llevándola a un rincón totalmente escondido entre las sombras, alejado de los invitados. Agradecía enormemente la idea de Alice de poner como tema de la fiesta la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Bella mientras se alejaba y quedaba atrapada entre el cuerpo de Emmett y un mueble.

- ¿Qué crees? – preguntó mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el mueble, a ambos lados de ella, encerrándola.

Bella tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no fijarse en el musculoso tórax que asomaba por entre los botones abiertos de la camisa.

- ¿Te pone nerviosa mirarme? - le preguntó Emmett quedamente.

Ella abrió los ojos, y él pudo leer la vulnerabilidad que había en ellos, y también la atracción irresistible que sentía por él. Nerviosa, puso las manos abiertas contra su camisa, en un vano intento de detenerlo, cuando ella misma no quería que parara.

Emmett apartó sus manos fácilmente y en un rápido movimiento la besó. El cuerpo de Bella se tensó y la sobrecogió el inusitado placer que estaba sintiendo. Nunca antes la habían besado así y era tan diferente de Edward. Era seductor, dominante y experto. Un hombre.

La respiración de Emmett también se había tornado entrecortada. Al fin estaba haciendo lo que por largo tiempo solo pertenecía a sus sueños e imaginación. La estaba besando.

- Bella - jadeó él, enfebrecido.

La rodeó con sus brazos, y la atrajo aún más hacia él. Emmett era muy fuerte, y aquel abrazo resultó brusco por la pasión que le imprimió, pero a Bella no le importó.

Metió los brazos por debajo de la chaqueta de Emmett, acariciándole la espalda, y se puso de puntillas, dejando que devorara de nuevo sus labios mientras emitía suaves gemidos. La presión de la boca Emmett era cada vez más insistente, y Bella abrió los labios para él.

Emmett no podía pensar, no podía respirar. Invadió repetidamente la boca de ella con su lengua, y el deseo de llevarla a la cama, desnudarla, tenerla debajo de él se hizo intenso.

De repente, la tomó por las caderas, y la alzó, colocándola sobre el mueble y le abrió las piernas para ponerse entre los pliegues de su corto vestido entre sus muslos. Sus labios descendieron, hasta encontrar la turgencia de un seno, y apartó la tela del escote para tomar con su boca el endurecido pezón.

- Emmet... no... - jadeó Bella, estremeciéndose de placer.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la débil protesta, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se arqueó hacia él, agarrándolo por el cabello para mantener su cabeza contra su pecho.

- Eres mía - susurró él, mordisqueándole suavemente el pezón – tu cuerpo me pertenece porque solo yo provoco esto en ti. No Edward. Yo.

Cuando Bella procesó lo que Emmett dijo se sonrojó completamente y se apartó volviendo a la realidad. Había dejado que la tocara y la besara sin siquiera resistirse.

- No. Esto… no se puede repetir – dijo mientras lo apartaba y se bajaba del mueble para acomodar su vestido – olvídalo. Es una locura.

Bella salió rápidamente huyendo antes de que Emmett pudiera reaccionar e hiciera algo que pudiera detenerla.

- Esto no quedará así – susurró para él mismo.

Cuando Emmett decidió volver con el resto de los invitados, observó a sus padres bailando como perfectos enamorados y a Alice y Jasper conversando con unos amigos. Luego toda su atención se concentró en Bella que estaba acompañada de Edward. Emmett lamentaba mucho hacerle esto a su hermano, pero de verdad intentó luchar con todas las sensaciones que Bella producía en el. Una lucha en la que fue el perdedor.

Ella lo miró nerviosa sonrojándose y apartó la mirada rápidamente. A veces realmente parecía una niña. Pero él sabía perfectamente lo mujer que era.

Emmett llenó su vaso y tomó un gran sorbo de su trago. Se preguntó qué diría su hermano si supiera lo que estaba pasando, si supiera que su novia deseaba a Emmett aunque lo negara.

Siguió observando. Y de pronto se dio cuenta de que Alice traía unas bolsas con unas calabazas dibujadas a los lados.

- Llegó el momento – gritó Alice fuertemente – ¡Es hora de ir a pedir dulces!

Todos los invitados lucían entusiasmados excepto Bella. Emmett estaba seguro que ella lucharía por quedarse en casa, pero si eso significaba quedarse a solas con él, sería la primera en agarrar una bolsa y salir a la calle para evitarlo.

- ¿Cuál es mi bolsa, Alice? – dijo Emmett mirando a una sorprendida Bella.

- No que no estabas para estos juegos – le picó su hermana

- Pues ya ves… cambié de idea. Prefiero salir – miró a Bella seductoramente – Necesito aire.

- Aquí tienes entonces – le pasó su bolsa y giró hacia Bella – aquí tienes la tuya.

- Prefiero quedarme, Alice

- ¡Vamos, Bella! – reclamó Alice – ¡No seas aguafiestas!

- No voy, Alice. Y no insistas.

- Amor, ¿de verdad no quieres ir? – dijo Edward besándola suavemente mientras un furioso Emmett miraba la escena – será divertido

- Estoy segura – dijo nerviosa – los pies me están matando. Ve tranquilo y diviértete.

- ¡No! ¡Vamos, Bella! – chilló Alice – será entretenido. Además, ¿Qué vas a hacer aquí sola? Demoraremos y ¡te aburrirás!

- No me aburriré. Descansaré de tus zapatos.

- Déjala, enana – dijo Edward mirando a Alice reprobatoriamente – y vámonos que los demás están esperando.

Todos salieron entusiasmados con la idea de volver a ser unos niños y pasar casa por casa pidiendo todo tipo de caramelos y golosinas. Sin embargo, eso estaba muy lejos de ser el plan de Emmett. Luego de pasar por las dos primeras casas, se alejó del grupo para volver a su casa y finalizar lo que con Bella había iniciado.

Cuando Emmett llegó, las luces seguían apagadas y solo algunas velas estaban encendidas. Buscó a Bella por todos lados, sin embargo no estaba en ningún salón de la planta de abajo, por lo que debía estar en la habitación de Edward.

Y no se equivocó. Allí estaba mirando por la ventana al jardín trasero profundamente concentrada en algo. Se había quitado los zapatos y se veía totalmente en paz.

- Aquí estas – dijo llamando su atención.

Bella giró asustada y fijó sus ojos en él mientras mordía su labio nerviosamente. Amaba ese gesto e inmediatamente su miembro estaba despertando al verla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó nerviosa – Estabas con los demás…

- Pues, es aquí donde quería estar – dijo acercándose como un felino a su presa – tenemos algo por terminar.

- No – dijo ella rotunda – No insistas. Vete. Hablo en serio.

- Yo también.

- Edward es tu hermano…

- Y es tu novio… y pero aún así quieres que esto pase.

Emmett se acercó rápidamente a ella sin darle tiempo a huir. La tomó de la cintura y posó sus labios en los de ella apasionadamente. Bella trató de alejarse de él en un comienzo, golpeando fuertemente su pecho, pero se rindió sin poder evitarlo.

En el momento en que su lengua penetró la boca de Bella, un ardiente deseo se apoderó de Emmett. Nunca había deseado a nadie de aquella manera tan desesperada. La besó de la misma forma en que había soñado hacerlo, y se sintió feliz al ver que ella se lo devolvía con la misma pasión. Aquello lo excitó más aún.

De pronto, ella dejó de besarlo y dijo casi sin aliento:

- Esto está mal…

Él no dijo nada, pero siguió mirándola. La vio lamerse los labios después de tomar aliento. Volvió a besarla y tiró de ella hacia arriba sentándola en el escritorio de Edward. Se posicionó entre sus piernas y la apretó contra su erección. No sólo quería que la viera sino que la notase y que viera el efecto que tenía ella en él. Palmeó su trasero apretándola más a él soltando ambos un gemido, y luego le acarició los muslos deslizando lentamente su mano hacia la zona que había entre sus piernas. Quería tocarla, sentir su humedad y hacerla gemir.

- Quiero entrar en ti, una y otra vez. Sentirte - sonrió al oír el gemido de Bella antes incluso de tocarla en aquella zona que moría por hacer suya – Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Serás mía.

Bella lo miró un momento, derretida bajo la mirada de Emmett.

- Hazlo – respondió ella finalmente – Hazlo de una vez.

Emmett casi se quedó sin aliento. Bella le había permitido seguir adelante, y él iba a aprovecharlo. Se inclinó hacia ella y le bajó el cierre del vestido para liberar sus pechos. Bella se quedó con el torso desnudo y a Emmett se le hizo agua la boca. Lamió sus pechos mientras que con sus manos acariciaba sus piernas. Cuando llegó entre sus muslos notó que tenía braguitas de encaje negras. Nunca le había gustado tanto la ropa interior negra como en aquel momento.

Emmett la levantó y ella rodeo su cintura con sus piernas haciendo más íntimo el contacto entre ellos.

- Aquí no – dijo con la voz ronca por el deseo.

La cargó sin dejar de besarla y sin dejar de apretar su suave trasero sacándola de la habitación de Edward para llega a la suya. Emmett era consciente de lo desgraciado que era por estar haciéndole esto a su hermano, pero no quería aumentar esa sensación teniendo sexo en la misma habitación de Edward. Cuando llegó a su habitación, la dejó en el suelo frente a su cama y le quito el vestido quedando ella solamente con sus bragas.

- Tienes mucha ropa - dijo ella sonriendo seductoramente.

- ¿Qué es lo que esperas? – Sonrió seductor - Haz tu trabajo

Bella lo besó apasionadamente mientras le quitaba la chaqueta y abría su camisa de un solo golpe haciendo que los botones saltaran por toda la habitación. Bella gimió al notar que su torso desnudo era fuerte y musculoso.

- ¡Dios! – dijo Emmett gimiendo – eso fue condenadamente sexy.

Bella sonrió con suficiencia y quito su cinturón y bajó los pantalones rozando el miembro duro y grande de su cuñado. Emmett cerró los ojos sin poder sostener las sensaciones que Bella producía en él con un solo roce. La quería en la cama. Quería poseerla.

- Túmbate - le pidió él señalando la cama.

Ella le obedeció. Y su vientre se contrajo cuando él empezó a trazar un camino de besos desde sus pechos hasta su ombligo. Y por si eso fuera poco, sintió sus dedos deslizarse por sus braguitas, provocando un fuerte latido entre sus piernas. Bella se olvidó de toda idea de resistencia, de Edward. De todo. Le había dado la luz verde para que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. Emmett notó el calor de Bella. Olió su esencia y su erección aumentó.

- ¿Dulce o truco, Bella? – preguntó Emmett mientras acariciaba su muslo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella respirando agitadamente

- Responde, Bella – insistió él – ¿dulce o truco?

Bella no podía procesar lo que Emmett le decía mientras la acariciaba de esa forma tan seductora y solo respondió lo primero que sus labios soltaron.

- Truco.

Emmett al escucharla deslizó inmediatamente en su centro y descubrió la humedad de su excitación. Bella automáticamente abrió más las piernas y gimió sorprendida por la repentina invasión. Luego Emmett se puso manos a la obra, acariciándola hacia delante y hacia atrás, una y otra vez, deleitándose con el sonido de sus gemidos, con el modo en que pronunciaba su nombre.

- Estas tan húmeda, Bella – gimió cargado de deseo – Estas lista para mí.

- Emmett – gimió ella apenas.

Sin dejar de acariciarla con la mano, quitó su boca de su ombligo y volvió a sus labios, mordiéndolos, dibujándolos con su lengua de lado a lado, y luego penetró su boca con ardiente pasión, sin dejar de acariciarla con los dedos. Notó que Bella estaba más excitada, más húmeda, más caliente. No podía quedarse quieta. Se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo contra sus dedos, levantando su trasero.

-Emmett! – gimió roncamente – no… pares

Y entonces ocurrió. Él lo sintió y continuó lo que estaba haciendo, pero levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Le pareció que era la mujer más sensual teniendo un orgasmo, y supo en aquel momento que querría verla en la agonía del placer debajo de su cuerpo cuando hicieran el amor una y otra vez.

- Esta noche voy a hacer todas esas cosas que he estado soñando hacerte -susurró él mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja - Quiero verte llegar nuevamente al orgasmo, que tengas varios, una y otra vez. Quiero que grites mi nombre, quiero embestirte y que te estremezcas de placer.

Bella gimió al escuchar y notar el deseo de Emmett y lo vio levantarse de la cama para quitarse la ropa interior liberando así una dura y gran erección. Ella pestañeó cuando vio su tamaño. Había sentido su erección, pero verla era otra cosa. Estaba muy bien dotado. Luego, él se acercó a ella lentamente y le quitó sus bragas tirandolas al suelo.

- He estado esperándote y deseándote como un loco y esta noche te lo voy a demostrar. Te follaré hasta que grites que me detenga.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, como si tomaran consciencia de lo que iba a suceder.

El cuerpo de Emmett terminó encima del suyo. Él la miró, sintiendo el calor de su piel contra la de ella. Y entonces la besó, con desesperación, devorándola. Y no pudo parar. La deseaba con un ardor que no podía comprender. Oyó el gemido de pasión que se escapó de labios de ella y sintió el calor de sus dedos acariciando su espalda mientras la lengua de él seguía penetrando la dulzura de su boca. Finalmente, la necesidad de respirar y de protegerse lo hizo apartarse.

- Tengo que protegernos - dijo él con ardiente deseo. Pero Bella lo retuvo

- Tomo la píldora. No te detengas. No te apartes – Emmett vio el deseo en los ojos de Bella - Te quiero dentro de mí, Emmett.

Emmett respiró profundamente. Lo abrumaba el deseo que sentía por ella. La besó apasionadamente y se entregó a su deseo. Luego deslizó la boca hasta sus pechos, decidido a terminar lo que habían empezado hace un rato. Sus labios y su lengua la torturaron de placer. Se trataba de un hombre que quería que su mujer se excitara todo lo posible. Emmett se tomó el tiempo necesario para volver a acostumbrarse a su piel, sin prisas. Le gustó el modo en que sus pezones se pusieron duros cuando se los puso en la boca, mientras se deleitaba en ellos golosamente.

- Dios, eres perfecta...

Cuando la fragancia de Bella se volvió embriagadora, su mano se movió con precisión y se deslizó hacia abajo, hasta su parte más íntima. La encontró completamente húmeda. Emmett recordó una escena de sus sueños con ella y deseó representarla. Se movió y deslizó la boca desde sus pechos hasta su ombligo, saboreando su piel.

- Bella, ¿dulce o truco? – jadeó

- Dulce – respondió ella apenas

Siguió dándole besos y la miró a los ojos. Por su mirada supo que Bella estaba intentando calcular su próximo movimiento. El se echó hacia atrás y sin decir nada, su mano se abrió paso entre sus piernas. Luego bajó la boca y la dirigió a su centro con hambrienta intensidad.

Las caderas de Bella se levantaron automáticamente, y para asegurarse de que se quedaban allí, Emmett las sujetó mientras la devoraba y lamía íntimamente. La oyó gemir con cada empuje de su lengua. Probó su calor, su fuego y su pasión.

- Emmett!

- Si, definitivamente eres muy dulce… - gimió fuertemente

Rápidamente Emmett se apartó y se puso encima de ella. Ya no podía esperar. La besó en el mismo momento que entró en ella con un fuerte y sorpresivo embiste. Ella le dio la bienvenida en su cuerpo con un grito de placer.

- Eres tan estrecha – gimió él lleno de deseo y placer. Al fin estaba dentro de ella.

Él se empezó a mover, haciendo sus empujes más fuertes, profundos y descontrolados, con un solo pensamiento en mente: no guardarse nada, compartir todo con ella y afrontar las consecuencias luego. De repente giraron en la cama quedando Bella encima de él sin perder la conexión entre ellos.

- Móntame – exigió mirándola con ojos oscuros.

Emmett la tomó por las caderas y sintió como llegaba al fondo de su centro, luego ella fue subiendo y bajando cada vez más rápido en un vaivén cada vez más sensual. Bella comenzó a moverse en círculos, aprisionando su miembro con sus paredes haciéndolo estremecer de los pies a la cabeza. Estaba ardiendo en placer. No paraban de gemir y ella se mordía en labio inferior regalándole a Emmett una sonrisa retorcida que simplemente lo hizo querer hundirse aún más dentro de ella.

- Más fuerte, Bella - jadeó mientras ella comenzaba a moverse descontroladamente.

No eran amantes tiernos ni buscaban hacer el amor delicadamente. Buscaban simplemente saciar cada gota de deseo con caricias desenfrenadas y movimientos salvajes. Se sentían en la gloria. La magnífica sensación fue en aumento hasta que Emmett sintió el orgasmo de Bella llegar con mucha fuerza mientras se apegaba a su pecho sudoroso y él se corrió siguiéndola de forma sorprendente.

- Eso fue increíble – dijo Emmett con el rostro oculto en el cuello de Bella mientras trataba de controlar su respiración

- Lo fue – murmuró Bella apoyada a su vez en el cuello de Emmett – Fue increíble, pero un error.

- No ahora, Bella. ¿Está bien? No arruines el momento con arrepentimientos. – dijo Emmett apartándose un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos

- Lo siento – dijo mirándolo mientras se apartaba para que el pudiera salir de ella. Pero él la retuvo haciendo una pequeña embestida.

- No

Ella gimió por el movimiento ya que sentía el miembro de Emmett endurecerse nuevamente dentro de ella.

- Dios, Emmett – gimió sin evitarlo – pueden llegar en cualquier momento.

- No me importa – dijo mientras acariciaba sus pechos y la recostaba en la cama para posicionarse sobre ella sin salir de su húmedo centro. – Aún no termino contigo.

- Emmett…

Emmett volvió a embestirla lenta y profundamente y no podía evitar echar su cabeza hacia atrás por lo increíble que se sentía entrar en ella una y otra vez, sin cesar. Llevó las piernas de Bella a sus hombros y se introdujo fuertemente hasta el fondo, provocando un grito de placer por parte de ella. Las embestidas cada vez se iban intensificando hasta volverse animales y salvajes. El deseo por esa mujer era inagotable.

- No te hace sentir como yo – decía agitado entre cada embiste mientras acariciaba sus pechos – es a mí a quien deseas. A mí quien quieres dentro de ti. Dímelo.

- Emmett – susurró ella gimiendo

- Dímelo – exigió él entrando profundamente y más fuerte – ¡dime como quieres que te folle!

- ¡No pares! ¡Más fuerte!

Emmett tomó el respaldo de la cama para empujar con más fuerza dentro de ella, mientras que Bella rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas para hacer la estocada más profunda.

- Oh Bella…

- Más rápido… - consiguió decir ella apenas.

Emmett introdujo su miembro unas cuantas veces más, con más fuerza y aumentando la velocidad a medida que el éxtasis se aproximaba. Luego de unas cuantas estocadas, sintió la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo y se liberó en ella, inundándola por completo y provocándole otro orgasmo.

Se tendieron en la cama uno al lado del otro regulando sus respiraciones. Para Emmett, el sexo con Bella había sido el mejor que había tenido en su vida. Lo que lo hacía replantearse todo. Pensaba que acostándose una vez con ella todo pasaría. Habría saciado su deseo por ella. Pero estaba completamente equivocado.

- Yo amo a tu hermano – dijo Bella avergonzada rompiendo el silencio.

- Lo sé.

- ¡Dios! Si se entera jamás me perdonará

- No tiene porqué enterarse – respondió él seguro.

- ¿Qué clase de personas somos? - dijo desesperada levantándose – debo salir de aquí antes de que lleguen.

- Somos dos personas que se desean – dijo mientras se levantaba para tomarla del brazo y tranquilizarla – no puedes negar que fue increíble.

- No lo niego… aunque quisiera – dijo soltándose de su agarre y se colocaba el vestido – Pero esto no cambia las cosas.

Y fue en ese momento que comprendió todo. No la amaba y estaba seguro de que ella no lo amaba a él. Pero se deseaban de una forma enfermiza. Nunca se cansaría de ella. El deseo por ella nunca se iría. Este encuentro no apagó el deseo que sentía por ella, solo avivaba mas la llama. Lo que hacía que las cosas cambiaran totalmente.

- Esto lo cambia todo, Bella.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me deseas – dijo seguro – sé que no me amas. No soy estúpido. Pero este deseo que sentimos el uno por el otro… - soltó un suspiro – es insostenible.

- Edward no se merece esto – murmuró luchando por retener las lágrimas.

- Lo sé – dijo acariciando su mejilla – pero no te pido amor eterno. No te pido tu alma ni que pienses cada día en mí. Solo quiero tu cuerpo – dijo mientras acariciaba sus pechos sobre la tela del vestido haciendo que ella gimiera – Quiero tus gemidos. Quiero que saciemos nuestro deseo. Nada más.

- Es una locura…

- Ríndete, Bella – murmuró quedamente – Es mi hermano, y sé que no tengo perdón por lo que estoy haciendo. Pero es mi vida también. Y quiero vivirla a mi modo.

- No puedo… - susurró apoyándose en el pecho de Emmett – No puedo perderlo. No quiero perder a Edward. Pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Lo que ocurrió esta noche… la forma en la que me hiciste sentir… Jamás lo había experimentado…

- Te lo repito, Bella. Ríndete a esto que sentimos.

Emmett sonrió internamente al escuchar a Bella confirmando que se siente igual que él. Solo debía convencerla de continuar con esto. Se acercó a ella lentamente y la besó. Ella se dejó llevar al instante rodeando el cuello de su cuñado y abrió su boca para sentir el contacto de su lengua. Las cosas estaban volviendo a encenderse cuando escucharon el golpe de una puerta cerrándose en el piso de abajo y el murmullo de gente.

Bella se alejó rápidamente de Emmett que seguía desnudo y se miraron fijamente. Bella acomodó su vestido y se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio para salir, sin embargo se detuvo y volteó su rostro para mirar a Emmett. Un brillo singular se instauró en los ojos de Bella y Emmett no pudo evitar sonreír victorioso al escuchar las siguientes palabras:

- Me rindo – dijo Bella firme y salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando a un Emmett ansioso por el siguiente encuentro.

Emmett dio la espalda a la puerta y vio su cama desecha producto de toda la pasión que compartió con Bella esa noche. Una noche donde iniciaron su relación de amantes ocultos en las penumbras.  
_

**Hola :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic. Como se acerca Halloween me vino la inspiración y quería ver que resultaba de la idea loca que rondaba mi cabeza.**

**Espero sus comentarios, opiniones, consejos, etc**

**Saludos xD**

**Ariadne.99**


End file.
